In aircraft cabins, the storage compartment modules (also referred to as overhead storage bins or “hat racks”) and adjacent components and systems of the aircraft, such as cables, pipes, hoses, etc., are most often standalone and secured to the interior structure (hereinafter also referred to as load-bearing structure) of the aircraft, separately from each other. As a result, the different components have to be built into the aircraft fuselage or aircraft interior one after the other. This yields long assembly times, and consequently high costs while manufacturing or retrofitting the aircraft.
DE 10 2007 030 331 A1 and WO 2009/003945 A1 describe storage compartment modules for the interior of an aircraft, which exhibit a so-called passenger service channel area (PSC area) that is rigidly joined to the housing of the storage compartment. After the storage compartment has been installed in the aircraft, the components of the supply channel are built in and hooked up to the aircraft supply.
At least one object is to simplify the configuration and outfitting of the cabin in a transport means. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.